


Chocolate Kisses

by akeijis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Sheithlentines 2018, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akeijis/pseuds/akeijis
Summary: Keith attempts to make Shiro a Valentine's surprise.





	Chocolate Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Sheithlentines! For marmorashadows on tumblr, who wanted an AU. I hope you enjoy it!

The dormatory’s kitchen smelt of burnt sugar, and Keith cursed under his breath as he yanked the saucepan off the range.  The online recipe he was using had described making chocolates as  _ easy _ and  _ a gift anyone could make _ , but apparently anyone didn’t include him.  After three failed attempts at simply combining the ingredients into anything that even resembled chocolate, he was starting to think that maybe he should have just went to the store and gotten the little chocolate hearts that he’d gotten for Shiro last year.  The clock on the wall was ticking closer and closer to five o’clock, which meant that he only had about two hours before Shiro would be there to take him out to dinner.  It was cheesy and cliche but nothing Keith said could convince Shiro that they didn’t have to celebrate this commercial holiday.  

_ I like having the excuse to spoil you _ , Shiro had said to a very exasperated Keith two week ago when they were deciding on a restaurant.  Shiro had graduated the year before and since he now had a fulltime job and money, he seemed to make it his life’s goal to make Keith feel as guilty as possible by treating him to everything and spoiling him rotten.  Not that Keith was  _ complaining  _ about it.  He wasn’t ungrateful.  But being a college student with only enough money to splurge on a small coffee once a week made it hard to reciprocate.  

He had figured the least he could do was make Shiro nice, homemade chocolates for this dumb holiday.  But apparently even that was too much to ask. 

The pan was tossed into the sink to soak while Keith went to recheck the recipe that was still open on his laptop.  It seemed simple enough.  Combine, heat, pour into the molds, freeze. Why the hell that wasn’t working for him was still a mystery, but there was nothing else he could do now but try again.  He turned to the sink to scrub the burnt cocoa off the saucepan.

The next attempt seemed to be going better.  He’d turned down the heat and was stirring enough to make him feel like his elbow would fall off, when he heard the door to the kitchen open and his head jerked around to see who was coming in.

His heart sank. 

Shiro stood in the doorway, his hat and coat covered in melting snow and his cheeks bright pink from the cold outside.  Keith grabbed the saucepan off the stove and attempted to hold it behind his back without burning himself as he turned to face Shiro.  

“What’re you doing here?” he asked, having to adjust his grip on the handle as his skin started to hurt from the heat.  

Shiro had an eyebrow raised as he lifted his hands to his mouth to blow warm air on them.  “Hello to you too,” he laughed, pulling off his hat and tossing it onto the counter. “It’s snowing like crazy outside. I sent you a text that I was going to come over now to make sure I got here before the roads froze.”  

Keith stared at him, suddenly realizing that he had no idea where he’d put his phone in the few hours he’d been cooped up in this kitchen.  He cursed, the pan getting too hot, and put it down on the stove again.  It was too late to even pretend he could have these done by their date, and with Shiro here now the surprise was ruined anyway.  

“Were you cooking?” Shiro asked, taking off his jacket and putting it by his hat.  He was wearing a black dress shirt and slacks, and Keith cursed him silently for being so prepared for this date while he himself was still in sweatpants and a tshirt.  

Keith turned the stove off in a huff.  “No,” he pouted. “It was just a stupid idea.  I’ll clean up and we can go.”

“Hey,” Shiro said quietly, catching Keith’s wrist as he made to pick up the saucepan again and throw it back in the sink.  “Come on, let me see.”  Keith begrudgingly did, and Shiro stepped behind him, wrapping one hand around Keith’s waist as he looked over his shoulder.  “Chocolate?” he asked, and the teasing tone made Keith’s cheeks redden and his pout deepen.  “Why were you making chocolate?”

“I wasn’t,” Keith retorted.  “I was burning chocolate.”  Shiro laughed and Keith turned to catch his lips in a kiss to quiet him.  “I thought I’d… make them for you,” he admitted, turning away once he’d pulled back from the kiss.  “You like all this sappy crap and so I thought  _ how hard could it be? _  Turns out it’s really stupidly hard.”

“This looks good though,” Shiro said with a hum, pulling Keith’s wrist up to look at the chocolate that had not yet started to burn.  “Can I try it?”

Keith pulled away from him, shaking his head.  The smallest of smiles had found its way back onto his face, a byproduct of just being with Shiro.  He never seemed to be able to keep a pout on his face when they were together, no matter how hard he tried.  “It’s too hot, and you’re supposed to pour it into the molds and freeze it before you eat it.”  Shiro whined like a puppy denied a treat, but Keith didn’t relent, turning away and going to look for the molds he’d tossed to the side during his previous million attempts.  “You can have them when they’re solid.” 

Shiro leaned against the counter, arms crossed over his chest and a small smile on his face as Keith went back to his task.  He was suddenly more determined now that Shiro knew his plan. He couldn't back out now.  Luckily for him, the chocolate in the pan did actually seem decent enough this time around.  He worked as quickly as he could, pouring the chocolate into the molds without spilling any of it.  Well, almost without spilling.  A little chocolate ended up on the counter, but really, this was the best he could ask for.  He put the pan back on the stove and went to put the chocolates into the freezer to harden.

When he turned back around, he caught Shiro spooning a bit of leftover chocolate out with his finger.  

“Hey!” he laughed, smacking Shiro’s hand away.  “What did I say?”

Shiro stuck his finger in his mouth, licking the chocolate off it and letting out an overly exaggerated groan of pleasure.  “But it’s really good.”  

“You have to  _ wait _ ,” Keith insisted, but he was smiling.  The look on Shiro’s face was so sweet, he almost couldn’t say no to letting him eat all the leftovers.  “We’ll go get dinner and then you can eat them.  They should be hard by then.”

Shiro hummed and shook his head, still licking the remnants off his finger.  “It’s snowing pretty heavily. I don’t think we’re going to be able to go out in it.”

Keith blinked at him, before letting out a sigh of relief.  As much as he loved going out with Shiro, he wasn’t at all upset about not having to dress up and go to some fancy place just for tradition’s sake.  

“So what,” he started, giving in and dipping his own finger into the chocolate, “should we do instead?”

He raised his finger to his lips, but Shiro intercepted him before he had the chance to lick it off.  He grabbed Keith’s wrist and pulled his hand towards himself, eating it off his finger. “I figured,” Shiro said with a grin at the afronted look on Keith’s face, “we could just hang out here for the night.” 

Keith pulled his hand away from Shiro and scooped out another finger full of chocolate.  He didn’t even try to eat it this time, instead reaching out to smear it across Shiro’s too handsome face.  Shiro pulled himself back but not soon enough.  The chocolate covered his lips and part of his cheek, and he let out a disgruntled noise that was mixed with a laugh.  

Keith stepped forward and pulled Shiro down to him by the collar of his shirt, kissing the chocolate from his lips.  

“I like that idea,” he smiled, licking his lips as he pulled away from their kiss.  Shiro’s eyes were wide, but the corners of his mouth were upturned into an unmistakable grin.  Keith laughed, and Shiro pulled him back in, kissing him again. 

“You’re sweet as chocolate, baby,” Shiro breathed against his lips.  Keith laughed again, and Shiro only kissed him harder to quiet him.  It only made Keith laugh harder, and he pulled back after a few moments.

“You sap,” he teased, breathless and with chocolate on his own lips to match the bit Shiro had smeared across his cheek.  

“I love you,” Shiro smiled, so big and happy that it made Keith melt.  

“I love you too.”  Keith pulled him close again, kissing him and wrapping an arm around his shoulders.  “Happy Valentine’s Day.”


End file.
